User blog:Inferand/A new raid member.
So, you may be wondering how this starts? Well I can tell you for sure it did not start like a normal day. I had just started working my way up the Raid Class ladder and had made it to Raid Class 3 when I looked at my next and last target before ranking up to the highest rank: rank 4. It was Mistozorg, the fallen god of destruction. Only one thought went through my mind: Oh god. I had begun my slow journey through the raid portal there. All my units were tense. Lunaris kept on saying quietly "Oh dear.....", Ulkina kept on going completely silent, Grahdens was practicing some techniques with his spear, and Darvanshel kept on walking with a determined look on his face. Just as I thought the portal would never end, we arrived. "Hello," said a strange booming voice, "will you please explain what you are doing here?" Just as the thing stepped out of the shadows, I could only think of one possibility. "Mistozorg," I said, "I have come to destroy you." "Well that's just not nice. You should really consider what you kill before you kill it. What have I ever done to you?" "Mistozorg, you have been terrorizing people for quite some time. I have come to stop all the fear." "Well," he said, "If you must destroy me, I shall resist." And with those words, the fight began. Mistozorg instantly began casting bolts of elements at me. With barely enough time to yell "run", me and all my units hid behind Darvanshels shield. "Oh dear," he remarked, "Am I really that threatening? I assure you there is no need to fear me." Just as he said that, I shouted "Lunaris!" And she jumped out from behind the shield and unleashed her super brave burst on the crazy god. Mistozorg roared at the pain and tossed a bolt of light at Lunaris who dodged it. Grahdens instantly came running out from behind the shield and began hitting it. Just as I thought I had it in the bag, Mistozorg launched a massive elemental bolt that hit both of them. "Ulkina! Heal us!" And with those words, Ulkina said "Yes master!" And healed them back to full health. "You fool! All you are bringing to yourself is pain and suffering!" And with those words Mistozorg launched a massive elemntal bolt straight at me. Just as I thought it was going to get demolished, Darvanshel jumped straight in front of me and took the brunt of the attack along with Ulkina. "Guys!" Just as I said that Luther jumped out of his hiding and unleashed a massive attack on Mistozorg. The attack burned Mistozorg and caused his armor to be incinerated. With a last "Hyah!", Grahdens stabbed Mistozorgs unshielded chest right in the heart with his sword. With a loud roar, Mistozorg evaporated into fine dust. After returning to Randall, I was surprised when I saw Noel waiting for me. He said "I am honored to present to you a mock unit for achieving Raid Class 4." And with those words he gave me a units soul and walked away leaving me dumbfounded. When I summoned the unit I realized what it was. I saw Noa appear right in front of me and after some awkward silence, he said "So you summoned me? Okay then. Just show me the enemy and I will pummel it into oblivion with my lance." And with those words, I realized I'd found my next friend. ........................... Soooooooooooooo, I got Noa! It wasn't that hard really, I didn't even attack Mistozorg due to everyone else I was doing Raid class with being rank 4 with Maxwell and 6 star Larl XD. Also if I hear one more person whine about how bad Noa is, I will summon him and let you insult him straight up to his face. Let's see how well that ends XD. Sorry for the shorter story. I haut wanted to get this out quick. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Infer Category:Blog posts